nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Exile (novel)
Exile is the fourth novel in the Legacy of the Force series. It is a paperback by Aaron Allston, published on February 27, 2007. According to Sue Rostoni, the last day of Exile is Day 106 in the series, or day 228 in to year 40 ABY, or 75:7:15. The audio version was narrated by Marc Thompson. Editions *ISBN 0345477537; February 27, 2007, Del Rey, 337-page paperback *ISBN 9780739323984; February 27, 2007, Random House Audio, Abridged CD *ISBN 9788324130962; June 3, 2008, Amber, 304-page Polish paperback Publisher's summary In the Stars Wars ''[''sic] galaxy, evil is on the move as the Galactic Alliance and Jedi order battle forces seen and unseen, from rampant internal treachery to the nightmare of all-out war. With each victory against the Corellian rebels, Jacen Solo becomes more admired, more powerful, and more certain of achieving galactic peace. But that peace may come with a price. Despite strained relationships caused by opposing sympathies in the war, Han and Leia Solo and Luke and Mara Skywalker remain united by one frightening suspicion: someone insidious is manipulating this war, and if he or she isn't stopped, all efforts at reconciliation may be for naught. And as sinister visions lead Luke to believe that the source of the evil is none other than Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith, the greatest peril revolves around Jacen himself. Excerpts Chapter Four * From Sue Rostoni "I'll go now. I can find my way out." With a final bow to the Jedi Masters, Jag turned—correctly, Luke noted, despite the many twists and turns their walk had taken them through, toward the Temple's main entrance—and strode away, pulling his hood up as he walked. Mara watched him go and shook her head. "That's a man with not enough to live for." "He'll bounce back, " Luke said. "He's young." He fingered the device Jag had given him. "C'mon. Let's see if Cilghal is still up." Returning to the Temple from a late errand, Jaina passed the lone Jedi performing guard duty at the building's wide-open main entrance and walked into the main corridor. Just leaving was a man wrapped up in a dark cloak. He kept to the left side of the corridor, away from her, not even appearing to notice her. She hesitated as they came abreast of each other, his upright posture, military bearing, and the unconscious arrogance of his stride causing bells to sound in her memory. When he was one step past her she stopped and turned her head to look at him. "Jag?" Time line of Book # Day 71: Exile begins # Day 97: Ben and Shaker arrive at Ziost in the Y-wing and begin their search for Faskus. # Day 98: Ben attacks Faskus and takes the Amulet. He tells Ben about Dyur, and succumbs to his wounds. Ben initially leaves Kiara behind, but after hearing a message from his parents about his 14th birthday, he returns to help her bury her father. # Day 106: Exile ends. Appearances *Blatta *Gilthor Breen *C-3PO *Tycho Celchu *Cilghal *Genna Delpin *Seha Dorvald *Kyp Durron *Byalfin Dyur *Ebbak *Faskus *Favvio *Fiav Fenn *Dur Gejjen *Hirrtu *Belindi Kalenda *Kyle Katarn *Keldan *Edela Klauskin *Sadras Koyan *Tathak K'roylan *Gavele Lemora *Tarla Limpan *Mezer *Moyan *Cal Omas *Ovvit *Turr Phennir *R2-D2 *Fyor Rodan *Siro *Squinn *Breyf T'dawlish *Denjax Teppler *Twizzl *Vergere *VL-8 *Rorf Willems *Aidel Saxan *Ailyn Vel *Aliniaca Verr *Allana *Anakin Skywalker *Anakin Solo *Aurra Sing *Beru Lars *Bescat Offdurmin *Boba Fett *Cakhmaim *Darth Vectivus *Ganner Rhysode *Hal Horn *Hemalian Barkid *Lowbacca *Meewalh *Myrat'ur *Nelani Dinn *Numa Rar *Owen Lars *Palpatine *Soontir Fel *Stonias Leem *Tendra Risant Calrissian *Tenel Ka *Thrackan Sal-Solo *Tresina Lobi *Wes Janson *Winter Celchu |creatures= *Bantha *Corellian sand panther *Kowakian monkey-lizard *Mynock *Nek *Piranha-beetle *Taras-chi *Voxyn *War-dog |droids= *3PO-series protocol droid *R2-series astromech droid *YVH battle droid |events= *Second Galactic Civil War **Battle of Corellia **Battle of Gilatter VIII **Battle of Hapes **Blockade of Corellia **Duel on Roqoo Depot **Mission to Adumar **Raid on Gyndine *Yuuzhan Vong War **Battle of the World-Well |locations= *Adumar *Almania *Ansion *Balmorra *Bastion *Bespin *Borleias *Bothawui system **Bothawui *Centerpoint Station *Commenor *Corell *Corellia **Coronet *Coruscant **New Jedi Temple **Senate Building **Zorp House *Dagobah *Drewwa **Drewwa Spaceport *Ession *Fondor *Gilatter VIII *Gyndine *Hapes Cluster *Iliabath *Kashyyyk *Kessel *Kuat system **Kuat **Toryaz Station *MZX32905 system **The Home *Naboo *Sluis Van *Soronia *Tatooine *Tenupe *Thyferra *Tralus *Ziost |organizations= *Centerpoint Party *Confederation *Dark Nest **Joiner *Galactic Alliance **Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet ***Galactic Alliance Second Fleet ***Galactic Alliance Ninth Fleet **Galactic Alliance Guard *New Jedi Order *New Sith Order |species= *Bith *Bothan *Chev *Chiss *Devaronian *Duros *Faleen *Gamorrean *Gotal *Human *Hutt *Mon Calamari *Ortolan *Quarren *Rodian *Sullustan *Twi'lek *Verpine *Wookiee *Yuuzhan Vong |vehicles= *Airspeeder *''Anakin Solo'' *YT-2400 light freighter **''Blacktooth'' *''Beetle Nebula'' *Mon Calamari heavy carrier **''Blue Diver'' *''Boneyard Rendezvous *Bothan Assault Cruiser *''Breathe My Jets'' *B-wing'' *Centerpoint Station *Carrack-class gunship *''Dodonna'' *YV-666 light freighter **''Duracrud'' *''Errant Venture'' *''Galactic Voyager'' *Hapan Battle Dragon *Hutt light cruiser *I-7 Howlrunner *''Jade Shadow'' *''Lady Luck'' *SoroSuub 2400 yacht **''Love Commander'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *Nebulon-B Frigate *''Pulsar Skate'' *''Shamunaar'' *Sith Meditation Sphere'' **''Ship'' *''Silaban'' *''Spinnerfish *StealthX *T-16 Skyhopper *''Tantive IV'' *TIE crawler'' *TIE fighter'' *X-wing'' *Y-wing'' |technology= *DH-17 blaster pistol *DL-44 heavy blaster pistol *Lightsaber *Lightwhip *Poison dart *Shoto *Vibroblade |miscellanea= *Amulet of Kalara *Kruffy potpie }} Behind the scenes *On page 280, a typo had Alema Rar referred to as Alena. *In the preview for Sacrifice, the next novel in the series, Faskus is referred to as Fastus. External links * * *[http://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?threadID=222689&start=3735 Exile excerpt from Sue Rostini] *[http://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?threadID=222689&start=03975 Exile back cover from Sue Rostini] *Exile at RandomHouse.com Category:Legacy of the Force novels de:Exile es:Exile pl:Dziedzictwo Mocy IV: Wygnanie Category:Legacy of the Force novels